


Do You Feel It?

by MattyWantsToBattle



Category: Rick and Morty, South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dimension Travel, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kenny and the boys are 18, Random Characters from Rick and Morty pop up in Kenny's adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyWantsToBattle/pseuds/MattyWantsToBattle
Summary: The Rick of this Kenny's universe has died.Kenny found his body and ultimately his portal gun, figuring out how to use it. After a bit of thought, his idea is to go on adventures with his friends to other places.While he's into saving others, he's also checking out hot aliens at the times.Of course, all that running around has to lead to running into, say, Rick and Morty.





	Do You Feel It?

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m screaming because I just had the best idea in the fucking world and now not only did I draw a picture that I’ll put underneath and then my story, but HOOO BOY SO MANY IDEAS.  
> So the premise is that the Rick of this Kenny’s universe died. Kenny found his body and ultimately his portal gun, figuring out how to use it and going on adventures with his friends to other places.  
> While he’s into saving others, he’s also checking out hot aliens at other times.  
> Of course, all that running around has to lead to running into, say, Rick and Morty.
> 
> Also, this first chapter is more a prologue so it's shorter than what I have planned. But this'll be in seasons just like Rick and Morty, where they're different adventures but they all have one vein going through them. It might take a bit to get to actually RICK and MORTY, but other characters in their universe will make an appearance until that chapter/episode. Anyways, I hope you like it!
> 
> I have so many fucking ideas!!!

 

It was a body.

It was a dead fucking BODY, lay strewn across the floor, bleeding everywhere.

Kenny’s stared wide eyed at the body, lips open in surprise behind his hoodie.

Of course, Kenny McCormick was no stranger to death. After his eighteen years of life, he’d seen others die, died himself. A lot in fact. Sometimes, if everything got too much, if he couldn’t tell the difference between real and fake, he would kill himself and things would be put back in place.

This was a real dead body. And whoever the man had with him, the kid a little younger than himself, had been hauled away.

By copies of the man laying dead on the floor.

Kenny stepped a little closer to the body, staring down at the older man. The man had obviously been a little more than tipsy, he could smell the alcohol.

Kenny hesitated, before something inside him whispered to search the body.

Search the body?

The idea was so weird, so awkward, something Kenny knew he shouldn’t do!

His hands were in the corpse’s lab coat immediately.

Kenny left much of the stuff in the man’s pockets alone, though as soon as he touched some sort of gun, he paused.

What the hell was that?!

He picked it up, turning it over in his hands a few times. Curiosity got the better of him as he pressed a button.

Kenny flinched in surprise when a green… something popped up across from him.

Ok. Now would be the perfect fucking time to bail.

Kenny stepped forward.

After a good long few seconds, he reached a hand out and touched it, giving a little sound of surprise when he hand went through. That was wrong. So wrong. Kenny stuck his head through, amazement on his face as he noticed all of the people inside. They were different, almost, new people he’d never seen, with differences than humans.

Humans.

No, these were humans.

… so why did Kenny think otherwise?

He pulled back and pressed another button watching the portal disappear.

Kenny knew he should probably throw the thing away and never think of this again, but something inside him screamed that this was exactly what he wished for.

Hadn’t Kenny wanted something new in his life?

After all, his life had gone pretty downhill recently. His father had just recently, finally walked out on his mother.

Kenny had expected it. Well, maybe he hadn’t.

Maybe they fought a lot, and they weren’t good together, but they were certainly connected.

Kenny had expected them to kill each other, not get separated.

Kenny hooked the strange device on his belt before looking back at the corpse.

If this one device did that…

\---

Kenny had stuff in every single one of his pockets. He’d grabbed everything he could, taken all of it back to the apartment he was renting.

After unlocking and opening the door, he made his way to his bed and unloaded his newfound treasures.

There was a lot.

Kenny looked over every single one of them, studied them. He didn’t understand much of what he was looking at, especially not the things obviously in an alien language.

Well, alien? Kenny assumed alien.

Maybe the man hadn’t been a man, but an alien that looked human?

Kenny shook his head before pulling out his phone. Time to call his friends and show off his new treasures.

But first…

\---

“So you just made a portal and saw another place through it?” Stan asked as soon as Kenny explained.

“Bullshit.” Cartman had immediately said after Stan.

“Nuh-uh, it’s really real!” Kenny exclaimed, pulling out the portal gun and showing it to them. He seemed in rather high spirits, before a sly smile on his covered lips changed the rest of his face to convey his mischievousness.

“Look what I brought from that world.” Kenny laughed, tilting his head to each side.

Kyle, Stan, and Cartman all gathered around as Kenny brought out the small blue square.

“What is that?” Stan asked in confusion.

Kenny grinned wider, eyes crinkling to show the expression. He tossed it into the air, where it stilled, before planets, galaxies, surrounded them.

“… it’s a map…?” Kyle asked in awe, turning around to stare at the planets stars surrounding the four boys.

Kenny nodded, before raising the portal gun to point at a random planet on the map.

The other three boys jolted as the portal gun made a beep.

“I figured out by this seminar they had about weird shit. I kind of just messed around with all the stuff and now this map can help choose places to go! Or randomize places if you need a quick escape.” Kenny explained, making a hand gesture for the blue cube to come back to his hand.

He stuffed it back into his numerous pockets, patting them.

“I have lots of shit from these places. And his body.”

“His body?!” Kyle cried, causing Kenny to flinch.

Kenny looked up in confusion at the other three boys’ expressions. Filled with shock, horror…

“You said you found this shit!” Stan cried.

“Yeah, on this guy’s body.” Kenny said, before grimacing. “I didn’t explain that, did I?”

“This is so kewl!” Cartman said finally, causing Kenny to blink.

“Hmm?”

“You found a guy with all this stuff and now you can do whatever you want! You should steal stuff from alien planets and say that you created it!” Cartman suggested, eyes brightening.

“No, Kenny’s not going to do that!” Kyle cried.

“Actually, that’s not such a bad idea.” Stan spoke, brightening as well. “Or we could just take the stuff for ourselves and use it!”

Kenny silently stared at the others, facial expression blank.

“Well, what do you say, Ken-?!” Kyle paused at Kenny’s expression.

They all did, even Cartman.

“Uh… what’s the matter?” Stan asked, eyebrows raised.

“I mean, they’re mine. So I say that I’m going to go one adventures with this shit and do whatever comes to mind. If any of you just want to hang out with me doing this, then come with. If you want to be selfish, then just get out.”

“Get out?!” Cartman asked, voice loud and more than a little offended.

Kyle snickered a bit.

“Out of all of you, I’d take Kyle as my companion for the first-!” Kenny started, before Cartman cut him off.

“That’s cause you’re a dirty gay Jew fucker!”

“Out.”

Cartman paused. “I-I mean that’s cause… you both are lovely people…”

“OUT.”

“Ah, god-DAMN it!”

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny watched as the other boy left, shutting the door rather hard behind him.

Kenny sighed.

“Uh…” Stan started, obviously unsure of what to say. Especially once Kenny tilted his head toward Stan and raised a brow.

“… I would love to go on an adventure.”

“Yeah, me too!” Kyle agreed, nodding eagerly.

Kenny rolled his eyes and opened up a portal, before grinning widely.

“I’m taking you to this place. I read up about it on the map; they have ladies with four arms and HUGE tits.”

Stan and Kyle seemed to brighten a small bit, following Kenny through the portal.

They were quickly mind blown by what Kenny had discovered.

This was the start of something wonderful.


End file.
